


We've Got a Good Thing Going

by HootHalycon



Series: Ruthari Week 2020 (July) [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Care of Magical Creatures, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, horn promises, ruthari are just like their respective animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HootHalycon/pseuds/HootHalycon
Summary: Runaan and Ethari give their moonstrider and shadowpaw some refreshing baths.
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Ruthari Week 2020 (July) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819135
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	We've Got a Good Thing Going

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to @ask-ethari-anything on tumblr for letting me use these names for the shadowpaw and moonstrider! all credit for the names goes to the mun
> 
> this story idea was suggested to me by @kilamanjero on twitter!

The moonstrider’s ears twitched as she nibbled on her dark fur, determined to get her coat the way she wanted it. Beside her was her closest friend, Tethu the shadowpaw, who had his eyes trained on their owners; focused on a complex puzzle. The two moonshadows sat closely together, Ethari draping a single leg over Runaan’s lap as they poured over the arrangement. The shadowpaw had gotten his share of cuddles and scratches earlier, and was now perfectly happy just watching the two. The canine noticed the position her companion’s husband had taken up and decided to mimic it; dangling her long tail over the dimly glowing turquoise spots on the shadowpaw’s back. The larger animal responded by purring happily, sharing a soft glance with his animal friend. Returning to her grooming routine, Lachir got to work on her paw, licking in between the different fingers. The sound of her grooming soon interrupted the two men, who had already been stuck on a part of the puzzle for a few minutes. 

Runaan looked at her questioningly. “Are you dirty, my love?”

Lachir exhaled, agreeing. Looking deep in thought, the elf tried to think of the last time he and his husband had given their mounts a proper bath. Extending a hand to the creature, he rubbed the sparkly fur in between her horns. 

“It seems like you’re due for a bath, hmm?” he decided. The moonstrider looked at him with offense, no longer on board with his plans. Her ears shot up as a strangled sound escaped her mouth, taking her head from his grasp to push it behind her folded legs. The two men laughed at her dramatic rebellion before Ethari pushed himself off the couch, approaching his shadowpaw. 

Scratching under the cat’s chin, he offered the same idea. “Would you like a bath as well? Your fur hasn’t been looking as full lately.” The cat seemed to agree, even rolling onto his side to show his willingness. “No, there’s no time for belly rubs, we have to go. Come on, I’ll get your halter.” Ethari walked over to a hook where the two moonshadow creatures’ halters and leads hung; a large, round one for the shadowpaw, and a slimmer one for the moonstrider. The craftsman handed the slimmer of the two halters to his husband before throwing his own over the shadowpaw’s large head, who shook his fur out after the hardware was fastened. 

Runaan easily maneuvered the gear over Lachir, who was still lying comfortably in her bed. Standing up, he gently tugged on the lead, urging the creature to stand. The moonstrider looked at him regretfully. 

“My darling, you have to get clean. Don’t you want to be pretty?” he begged, using a similar tone he’d used when Rayla was a toddler. The animal just exhaled again, this time with more disdain. “Come on, I’ll even use the moonberry shampoo you love.”

This made the animal’s eyes widen, her multicoloured fur brushing against the sides of her bed as she stood at attention. She brought her face to his so they looked into each other’s eyes.

The assassin laughed. “Yes, yes, I promise. Horn promise.” he reconciled, bowing his head for her to mirror before their horns gently pressed together. Fondly, the moonstrider spared him a momentary gaze before straightening and ordering to be brought out for her bath.

Ethari and the shadowpaw watched with adoration, fond of the dynamic the two reserved yet endlessly loyal companions shared. The four of them walked out of the treehouse and into the field where the two mounts would frolic and run around in their free time. Undistracted, the two creatures stood patiently as their owners tied them to posts before getting the washing materials. 

Returning to their animals, the elves carried buckets of water holding sponges, with a variety of shampoos for Tethu to choose from tucked into their sides. Runaan eyed Ethari appreciatively, a spark of flirtatiousness arising as he watched his husband carry the heavy buckets effortlessly. The taller elf made a sound of amusement before lifting the bucket above his head, the water gently rocking inside its bucket but refusing to spill out. The assassin’s eyes gleamed with amazement before looking away, a smile tugging at his lips. 

The shadowpaw looked up at the full bucket with excitement; anticipating its escape. His large blue eyes flicked between the water to his owner; his legs dancing underneath him as she bowed enthusiastically. Finally, the bucket’s face turned downwards, and his black fur was soaked with a calming wave. Deep purrs reverberated through him as he fought the urge to dance and shake the water around his coat.

“You love bath time, don’t you? Maybe we should get you your own pond as well.” Ethari cooed, swiping the soap-filled sponge across his wide shoulders. Another rumble from the creature could be heard; an eager agreement to his offer.

After watching the larger animal get soaked, Lachir waited for her turn. Runaan gently eased the warm water onto her thin body, the majority of it funneling downwards towards her sightly tail. He massaged it into the thick fur that began at her withers, noticing with a smile how her ears drooped happily. 

This quickly changed, however, as when the assassin began washing the animal on her less furry spots, she'd stand perfectly still--almost too still to be a show of good behaviour. The animal continued her protest, refusing to even blink as her owner worked through her grey hair, earning a laugh from the other elf working on his own shadowpaw. 

Ethari's pet seemed to notice, too, as Tethu gently swiped the moonstrider with his tail as if telling her to ease up. His companion grumbled in response, not wanting to break from her display. 

"It's no use Tethu, there are some that are too stubborn to be changed with a simple nudge." Ethari chided. 

Runaan gaped. "Are you calling my animal stubborn?" 

The craftsman shook his head, chuckling. "It's quite ironic that you think Lachir is the only one who ought to keep her ears open."

The assassin looked to the moonstrider, rubbing her fur pointedly. “Do you hear this, Lachir? My own husband.” 

The moonstrider ceased to break her form, causing her owner’s expression to momentarily break from its feigned offence--just quick enough for Ethari to catch, before he pouted again. Runaan traveled downwards to the animal's legs, making sure each part of her was cleaned. Noticing Ethari doing the same to his animal as he looked forward, he fought the urge to soften at the sight. The other elf continued giggling and smirking at his husband's indignance, amused by his stubborn heart. 

“Perhaps after I get Lachir all washed up, her and I could go for a long journey together. Alone.” Runaan stated plainly.

“Don’t you think she’d miss Tethu?”

"I'm not sure, I'll ask her. Lachir?" he replied, leaning to look the moonstrider in her eyes, earning a look that was mixed with discontempt and indecision; not wanting to break her strong willed protest only to become involved in the elves' playful bickering. Runaan smiled, scratching her atop her head. "Good girl." 

"Using your own animal to team up against me? I'm shocked." Ethari teased. 

"I'm only making sure her opinion is heard as well." he replied, rinsing out the last soapy bubbles embedded in the moonstrider’s coat. "I see Tethu isn't even protesting about this. Are you projecting your own personal desires of wanting me, or, Lachir, onto him?" 

Before the elf could respond, Tethu bounded over as far as her lead would allow her to judge the results of his companion's bath. His large snout breathed in the moonstrider, spanning her feathery face to her fluffy neck, making Lachir close her eyes peacefully. After a thorough inspection, the shadowpaw looked at the other animal with bright eyes, nudging her gently as if to say he approved. He looked back to his owner to be rinsed, practically marching in place so he could be with his companion. 

Upon being detached from their leads, the two animals trotted off happily together, sniffing and nuzzling each other. The two elves watched the interaction with soft hearts--admiring their warm love for one another. Carrying the buckets and equipment back into the stable, Runaan gently bumped his hip against his husband's. 

"Times like these truly feel special to me; I cherish them." he confessed. 

Ethari watched him amusedly. "Has all this domesticity gotten you soft? Just the right amount of teasing?" 

The assassin chuckled quietly. "Maybe it has."

Leaning in, the two elves shared a quick kiss before the sound of paws trampling the hard ground rung in the air. They looked up to find the two creatures now chasing each other around the outside of the treehouse, jumping from hills and narrowly avoiding the ritual pond in all their excitement. The shadowpaw made frustrated sounds at the athletic moonstrider for trapezing where he couldn't reach. Lachir raised a dainty paw as she watched him, before courageously leaping down to his level, still effortlessly out doing the large cat. 

Runaan and Ethari watched with amusement before the craftsman sucked in a breath.

"I hope they don't ro-" he murmured, before watching as the shadowpaw dropped to his side, shaking his fur into the grass to relieve himself of the utter cleanliness he had been subjected to. The moonstrider followed soon after, dancing alongside him, happy to rebel. 

Ethari's eyes widened in surprise before he pouted. "All that work for nothing." 

Runaan smiled, nosing his husband's hair. "At least it was in good company." 

The other elf smiled, leaning into his husband. Heading over to their animals, they quickly calmed them down, ushering them into their pasture after a handful of treats and extra scratches. Latching the gate, they walked to the treehouse hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @ hesbianamaya if you'd like :)


End file.
